Damn
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette can say no to many things, Tom isn't one of them.


**Disclaimer:** I had a dream that I own DH. But it was just a dream.

**A/N:** So yes, I have this side in me. It involves sex, kinda dirty. Sorry. If you don't like these things, skip this one because it's all about, well, sex. Anyway, I used the song "Damn" by LeAnn Rimes. Comments are just wonderful, good or bad!

_Damn_

Lynette was in bed reading a book when Tom came in. He sat close to her in bed, his hands already moving over the bare skin of her arms. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to control the feeling that was building inside her.

_There you go again when you_

_Rub up against my skin_

_I have to catch my breath_

_I began to sweat, oh_

Her book was already close; her shirt was lifted half way just minutes ago. He kissed her stomach, his hands moving on every part of her body. She never thought someone can touch her like he did, making her feel the way she felt only by his light touches. Her body was trembling slightly, her arms hanging on to the sheets and quiet moans escaped her mouth. Tom was enjoying the fact that he made her pant with just this, knowing she can't resist him.

_Lips tracin' down my neck and_

_It's scarin' me to death_

_How'd you learn to draw me_

_to the cliff_

_Just to push me off_

_Just to push me off the edge_

"_Tom"_ She managed to say before his lips covered hers, his tongue moving in her mouth and she could barely hold herself together.

He moved to her neck, slow kisses right below her ear. Her arm wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer and closer.

"_Tom I…"_ She said seconds before he bit her ear lobe and she grasped. _"You're driving me crazy" _She whispered. He looked at her and smiled, loving her so much and knowing she feels the same.

_Damn, I hate the way you_

_know me and_

_Damn, you kill me when you_

_hold me_

_Like I'm your world, like this_

_won't hurt_

_Like a favorite curse hittin'_

_every nerve_

_Damn I'm fightin' and I'm losin'_

_and_

_Damn you, you're pullin' and_

_I'm pushin'_

_I'm wrestlin' with,_

_I toss and twist_

_Till finally I give in, Damn_

He went lower to the gap between her breasts, her skin was burning and she just wanted him to be as closer to her as he could.

"_Tom… Please"_ She pleaded. He couldn't refuse her and he slowly and carefully opened her pants, taking if off and revealing more skin. He took her panties off as well. His face was close to her body and she could feel his breath on her skin, and a shiver went through her body.

She couldn't take it anymore so she took control, undressing him completely, finally able to touch his body. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, whispering on his lips _"I need you, now!" _and then kissing him. He moved fast, entering her all at once and a scream left her mouth. _"Oh god" _She moaned.

_I hate being addicted only_

_You would have predicted that_

_I'd be torn and worn so thin_

_You can see right through_

_You can see right through my_

_Soul_

He moved inside her, going slow but deep. Their bodies clung to each other, their skin covered with sweat. She lifted her chin a little, longing for a kiss. She hated that he has so much affect on her, he was totally in control. And it's like he read her mind, his every move going to the right places, touching her just where she needed him to.

"_Tom you're amazing" _She whispered.

_Damn, I hate the way you_

_know me and_

_Damn, you kill me when you_

_hold me_

_Like I'm your world, like this_

_won't hurt_

_Like a favorite curse hittin'_

_every nerve_

_Damn I'm fightin' and I'm losin'_

_and_

_Damn you, you're pullin' and_

_I'm pushin'_

_I'm wrestlin' with,_

_I toss and twist_

_Till finally I give in, Damn_

He moved faster, lasting longer with each thrust. His body fits perfectly with hers, both of them breathing at the same bit. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head to give him access. Her one hand was moving through his hair as the other was running on his back, down to his butt.

_I get reckless, scared, confused_

_I feel desperate so for you_

_And you know it, you know it_

_You know it, yes you do_

They were both close. Their heart was beating out of their chests, both of them panting. He kissed her again, his tongue meeting hers. She came first, her whole body shuddered and she let out a scream. He smiled as he saw she was so happy, enjoying this feeling. As he came, she held him close, loving the sensation of this intimate act.

"_You're just… I love you"_ She said.

"_I love you more"_ He said back and they kissed one more time.

_Damn, I hate the way you_

_know me and_

_Damn, you kill me when you_

_hold me_

_Like I'm your world, like this_

_won't hurt_

_Like a favorite curse hittin'_

_every nerve_

_Damn I'm fightin' and I'm losin'_

_and_

_Damn you, you're pullin' and_

_I'm pushin'_

_I'm wrestlin' with,_

_I toss and twist_

_Till finally I give in, Damn_


End file.
